


the angel (and the one)

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Archangels, Aunt Amara (Supernatural), BASICALLY EVERYONE SHIPS MIDAM, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Female Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Good Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, Jack Kline is a Ray of Sunshine, LMAO THIS IS SO SELF INDULGENT, Lucifer (Supernatural) is an Idiot, M/M, Meet the Family, Michael (Supernatural) Loves Adam Milligan, Michael (Supernatural) is So Done, Michael is Not Sharing a Vessel With Adam Milligan, Michael-centric, Pining Michael (Supernatural), Protective Adam Milligan, Protective Michael (Supernatural), Self-Indulgent, They love each other, They're all in the Bunker too, a surprising first for me, because they can be, he’s god not chuck, i love tjem, i refuse to call him chuck, i wrote this while i was sick and sleep deprived, idk how he got his own vessel but he did!!, in metatron’s words: this is a mess-terpiece, i’m so sorry this exists, kind of, lmao kind of, merry late christmas and happy new years, probably at some point when the rest of the archangels were resurrected!!, seriously, shut up there’s no angst, that’s all this is, that’s literally all this is, that’s my reasoning, these tags are a mess, this au should be canon, this is a monstrosity, this is like me dumping all of my oneshots/scrabbles and turning them into one monstrosity, this is that monstrosity, this is unedited (as per usual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael had always believed he was great at keeping secrets— practically an expert at it. But, of course, the one thing he didn’t want to be general knowledge, ultimately became it.(Alternatively titled, the ten times Michael’s ‘crush’ on Adam Milligan was shoved in his face.)
Relationships: Amara & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Michael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Michael, Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Michael & Chuck Shurley, Michael & Dean Winchester, Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Michael & Sam Winchester, Michael (Supernatural) & Everyone, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	the angel (and the one)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent thing i’ve ever written oh my god
> 
> this is literally just a crack fic i spent a lot of time on i’m so sorry i have no excuse!!
> 
> also!! this is unedited (as per usual)!!

> ONE: **GABRIEL**

Of all people, Michael hadn’t suspected that  Gabriel would be the first to notice; or the first to suspect anything, for that matter. 

“Mikey,” Michael didn’t flinch at the sound of Gabriel’s wings. He sighed, turning to face his brother with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed across his vessel’s chest. “You’re fucking Adam Milligan, aren’t you?”

“I- excuse me?” Michael asked, his eyes widening at both the bluntness of Gabriel’s question, and in surprise that Gabriel had realized something first. 

“You’re fucking Adam, right?” Gabriel repeated, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. “That stick you have shoved up your ass doesn’t seem as far up as it used to be.”

“I- I’m not fucking him,” Michael defended, crossing his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes as his younger brother.

“Oh.” Gabriel nodded, humming as he tapped a finger to his chin. “ _He’s_ fucking you?”

Michael hadn’t been aware that angels could flush, but he was proven otherwise as his cheeks colored and he turned his head away from Gabriel.“ _No_ - Dear Father,  neither of us are engaging in sexual intercourse with each other.”

“Never say that again.  _Please_.” Gabriel begged. “You do like him, though? Like in a ‘holy hell, please let me inside you right now’ type way?”

“No.” Michael lied.

Gabriel caught on, the grin appearing on his face once again. “That’s a yes.”

Michael sighed through his nostrils, biting down on his lip and closing his eyes for a moment. He would have picked absolutely  anyone else to know about this— even one of the Winchesters would have been a better choice than Gabriel. “Don’t you  dare say  anything to  anyone . Adam and I- it’s complicated enough between the two of us. I don’t want to drive him away with- with  _this_.”

“Dude,” Gabriel stared at him for a moment. “have you even _seen_ your vessel?”

“Of course  that is the only thing you care about.” Michael hissed, lunging forward and jabbing his pointer finger into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up, his expression momentarily melting into one of hurt. It was almost as if it had never happened, though, and the grin slipped back on. Michael sighed, taking a step backward. “Just- don’t say anything. Please. Or I swear to Father...”

“Alright, alright. I got you.” Gabriel nodded, raising his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry, big bro. No one will never know about your little crush on Adam. I promise.”

“ _Gabriel_ -“ Michael started, sighing as the youngest archangel flew away just as quickly as he had appeared.

* * *

> TWO: **DEAN WINCHESTER**

In the reality of it all, Michael had known that someone else would figure it out. He hadn’t, however, expected it to be Dean Winchester.

He had been in the middle of a conversation with one of the few still-alive angels when the summoning had happened. The chanting in Enochian had been quiet, at first, until it had become the only thing he could hear and he was torn from where he stood; being ripped to what he recognized as the dungeon in the Men of Letters bunker. 

“Hi, Michael,” Adam said, sheepishly, giving him a slight wave from where he and Dean stood only a couple of feet in front of the door. 

“Hello, Adam. Dean.” Michael nodded at both of them, glancing down, and noting the Devil’s Trap he stood in. He couldn’t see- or sense- a ring of holy oil, grateful for that fact; he knew Adam had probably insisted that they don’t do that. “You could have simply called me rather than... this.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam said, his lips twisting into a frown. 

Michael sighed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “What do you need? I am currently... preoccupied with something.”

“We-“

Dean cut Adam off, taking a step in front of the boy and towards Michael, as if he was trying to hide Adam from Michael’s view. “We need one of your feathers.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, skeptically. “One of my feathers?” He asked, hoping the disbelief was clear in his tone. Angels didn’t give up feathers— not just like that. Especially archangels; giving someone a feather was a special act, one they did on their own account when they felt it was right. It was a sign of weakness; a gift they gave to someone they trusted, cherished— someone they _loved_.

“Yes,” Dean said. 

“For?”

“A spell,” Dean answered. “‘ _ A feather from the whitest of wings _ .’”

Michael scoffed, raising a hand to his chin and tapping it. A spell. He knew that Adam understood just how big of a deal this was; it was one of the many things Michael had shared with him while in the Cage. “And how do you know that that is me?”

“Gabriel told us that you and Lucifer were the only angels with pure white wings and... the fall affected his,” Dean explained. Michael watched Adam shift uncomfortably behind him, his head peeking out from behind Dean, eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s putting it gently,” Michael muttered, recalling the ashy color Lucifer’s once-pristine wings had been reduced to; Dean heard him, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah. So- uh- if you could do your thing, and we can go our separate ways, that’d be great.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, gesturing loosely with his hands.

Michael sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. “You do understand I can’t simply give you a feather. It’s an act of...” He trailed off, unsure of how to continue in the vaguest way possible. “Intimacy. And quite frankly, I am not close in that way to... any of you. If I may be going, please.” He knew otherwise; he knew he’d be willing to give a feather to Adam under any other circumstance— if Adam didn’t know what it meant if the feather wasn’t going to be used in a spell if  Dean wasn’t here. 

“ _Goddamnit_ , Michael-“ Dean cursed, but was interrupted by Adam placing a hand on his shoulder, his expression hardened.

“Dean...” Adam said, moving in front of Dean. He was only a few feet in front of Michael, the look he had on his face fading to one of fondness. “Michael, I- I know this is a lot to ask. But- but it’s a chance we have against God. And at the very least... we’ve gotta try to take it.“

“I...” Michael sighed, once again. He met Adam’s eyes; the teen practically pleading with him with a single look. “Fine.” He broke his gaze with Adam, shifting it to Dean. “Dean. Leave.”

“Please,” Adam said, nodding towards his brother. Michael raised an eyebrow at the skeptical look Dean gave him, watching as it shifted to one of realization. The eldest Winchester opened his mouth to say something, but Michael cut him off before he could, coming up with the first thing he could to excuse Dean’s actions and keep Adam from knowing— from knowing the  truth . “Do you really think I’d do anything to Adam? I spent  centuries with him in the Cage. He’s probably the only one I trust enough to give a feather to, even if it’s under... different circumstances than usual.” He paused. “As in it being for a spell rather than an act of... sincerity.”

“Dean, give us a minute.” Adam glanced back towards his brother, an eyebrow raised expectantly. Dean seemed to get the message, momentarily giving Michael a glare before turning on his heel and exiting the dungeon, wordlessly.

Adam stood in front of Michael, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern. “Michael, you don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable-“

“No. It’s okay, Adam,” Michael did his best to give the teen a reassuring smile, but he was sure it came more across as a grimace. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, as he used his grace to reach into the ethereal plane. He focused his energy on finding the loosest feather; out of all six of his wings, he had to have at least one that would be easy enough to pull. He managed to find one— one of the primaries on his third wing— and he used his grace to pluck it, his vessel wincing in pain as he did. “ _Shit_ ,” He mumbled softly, the curse feeling strange as it feel from his lips. He opened his eyes to watch the feather materialize in his hands, hearing Adam’s sharp exhale at the appearance of it.

It had been so long since Michael had seen a feather, much less one of his own. His wings hadn’t gotten the attention they had needed while in the Cage, and he still hadn’t gotten the chance to grooming them on his own; he had been a bit scared to even look at the state his wings were in. He was positive it was not a good one— in fact, he could feel how bad off they were. Yet that didn’t stop the white feather in his hands from holding the etherealness that Michael had remembered from the last time he had fully seen his wings, centuries ago.

“Michael,” Adam whispered, gingerly accepting the feather from Michael. His hands were trembling, in just the slightest, as he took the feather into them. “This is... this is _beautiful_.”

“Thank you,” Michael nodded, the archangel taking a step back and away from Adam as the human admired the feather. “Adam... I-“

“Yeah?” Adam asked, glancing up from the feather and at Michael, looking eager for Michael to continue on. 

“Nothing.” Michael shook his head, shoving the thought to the back of his mind. It wasn’t the time to tell Adam— albeit, he wasn’t sure when it would  ever be the time, but he knew that this wasn’t the right one. It felt forced— pressured. And Michael wanted to tell Adam on his own— when he felt it was right. “I’ll see you again soon. Goodbye, Adam.”

Adam sighed, looking back at the feather. Michael took that as his cue to fly away— back to the angel he had been speaking to; but not before hearing the human say “bye, Michael.”

* * *

> THREE: **RAPHAEL**

Raphael should have been the first to suspect anything. She had always been the most clever of all of his siblings; not built for battle, but rather as a healer. Quick on her feet, and even quicker when it came to what others were feeling. She was the most empathetic of all the angels; yet it was something that Michael had, regretfully, forced her to lock away. Her sensitivity and her heart picked away at until they were practically non-existent. All for the sake of her older brother and his own wishes. What Michael had done to Raphael- to his younger sister, his  baby sister- was one of his greatest regrets. 

“You’re quite different than you were the last time we were together, Michael. You’re more insistent on helping these humans.” The third archangel stated, breaking the silence the two of them had been sitting in. They were the only two in the bunker, despite the protests of both Castiel and Dean. Sam hadn’t seemed too worried about it; he agreed that leaving the two of them alone would be far less dangerous than letting them roam free on their own, especially when they could be searching for a way to find God. Michael already knew that there was nothing in the bunker that would be able to help them, but he didn’t want to tell that to Sam and risk being forced— although he’d never really be forced by two humans into doing anything; Adam would beg, and give him those damned puppy-dog eyes, and who was Michael to refuse?— into being assigned a task more boring than sitting around and reading books. 

Michael sighed, pursing his lips together and meeting Raphael’s eyes. He closed the book sitting in front of him, the one he had been absentmindedly flipping through.“I’m still the same Michael as I was before, sister.” He argued although he knew it was the furthest from the truth. 

“No, you’re not. Don’t deny it. You’re more like me than you are the Michael you were before...” Raphael trailed off, her eyebrow raised. The rest of the sentence was left unsaid, but Michael knew what she meant; before the  Cage , before the  human, before  _Adam_. “It’s because of the youngest Winchester, isn’t it?”

Michael closed his eyes, taking a deep inhale. He didn’t bother trying to hide the fact that his time with Adam had changed him, and he knew Raphael was capable enough to put two and two together. “He’s not a Winchester.”

The corners of Raphael’s lips tugged upwards into a smile as she leaned back in her chair. “I see.”

Michael broke eye contact with Raphael, shifting his gaze to the leather-bound book sat on the table in front of him. He felt Raphael’s intense gaze on him, picking him apart piece by piece. Michael had never understood why the other angels had been terrified out of their wits by her, but on the receiving ends of one of her examinations made him realize just how intimidating she could be. He had always known, but he had never witnessed it firsthand, he had never had her scrutinize him so blatantly.

“Raphael...” Michael spoke, after a few moments of silence. His eyes were still on the book, but he could still feel his younger sister’s eyes trained on him. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too, Michael,” Raphael said, slowly, nodding her head and finally breaking her gaze from Michael. “Good luck with Adam. I hope everything works out between you two. You deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you,” Michael responded, not doubting the sincerity of her words for a moment. Even after everything— all the changes and the dark revelations— he knew he could count on Raphael to be there for him. It was the only thing during this all that he knew would be the same as it had been in the past. That thought was a comforting one. 

* * *

> FOUR: **AMARA**

When the Darkness had appeared in the bunker, nobody had been expecting her. Dressed in a bright yellow dress, nonetheless. She had given brief introductions to them all— inclining her head slightly at the sight of Michael, who had stepped in front of Adam— a protective stance. She then continued on to why her Brother must be stopped. This was something they all knew, but it was pleasing that she believed so too— and she was willing to help them.

“Nephew.” Amara greeted, sliding besideMichael, where he was leaned against a bookshelf. He had resigned himself from the conversation a while ago— at some point when Lucifer and Dean started arguing, leading to another argument with Castiel and Dean. 

“Amara.” Michael hummed, turning his head towards the deity. “I... like your dress.”

“Thank you.” She nodded. “I got it in Reno.”

Michael didn’t question that statement. “It’s been... a while.” Michael sighed, raising a hand to the bridge of his nose and massaging it. “I am sorry.”

“For?” Amara asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Assisting in locking you up. Following my Father’s orders and...”

“Don’t.” She interrupted, her voice arduous.

“Oh....?”

“I am not angry at you, Michael.” Michael took a sharp inhale at this— it was shocking, to say the least; that she wasn’t mad at him. He knew he would be mad at himself— he was mad at Chuck for locking him up; although, he knew that he was more upset about the fact that had included locking Adam up, and not just him. “I don’t hold a grudge against you for something that happened... millennia ago. Yes, I was angry while I was in my prison. And after I got out. But... these past few years have been pretty eye-opening. I see now how you fell for my Brother’s falsities and illusions. I don’t blame you for blindly following his orders. I was there when you were created. It was what you were made to do.”

“I- thank you, Amara.” Michael nodded, unsure of what more to say. He was glad— he was appreciative that Amara could put it past them, that she could understand  why he did it. 

“You’re welcome.” Amara hummed. Michael pretended not to notice as she cast a glance over at Adam, who sat at the table, absentmindedly picking his nails as the arguing went on around him. “I’m glad you’re starting to see things clearly.”

“Me too.” Michael nodded once again. He knew where this conversation was going— and he had absolutely no way out of it.

“I’m no expert when it comes to love, Michael. But I do think you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel.” Amara jerked her head in Adam’s direction, an eyebrow raised.

“Thank you but... I’d rather not.” Michael shook his head, his lips turning downwards into a frown. “I don’t want to push him away. He had no idea what I’m...  attracted to him, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I’d say you’re far past  _attracted,_ nephew,” Amara said, giving Michael a pointed look. “Head over heels is a more accurate term.”

“Amara...” Michael sighed.

“Fine, fine. I’ll shut up.” The Darkness raised her arms in surrender, smiling slightly at Michael. “But it might not be a half-bad idea to tell him. You never know- you could be surprised by the results.”

“Thanks,” Michael rolled his eyes, pushing himself off of the wall and walking back towards the table to sit next to Adam.

“You good?” Adam mumbled, barely heard over the bickering— now between Dean and Cas, as well as Raphael and Sam, and Lucifer and Gabriel.

“I’m fine,” Michael answered, resting his chin on the table. Adam gave him a look— Michael knew that the human knew otherwise, even if he didn’t know  why . “ Totally fine.”

* * *

> FIVE: **CASTIEL**

“They’re easy to fall for, huh?” Castiel had asked one day, as they had been walking side by side, through the streets of a nameless town they were working a case in. Adam had dragged Michael along, insisting the archangel spend time with him. Adam and Dean were walking ahead of them, each angel behind their respective human.

Michael sighed, turning his head from Adam and to his fellow angel. “Castiel...”

“Don’t tell me that you don’t care about him. I recognize the look, Michael.” Castiel said, sparing Dean a quick glance. Michael almost sighed again; every angel had known of the sacrifices Castiel had taken for Dean Winchester. Michael hadn’t understood it— not at first. Not until he had met Adam. “You’d give anything and everything for him.”

Michael was silent for a moment “Yes. Yes, I would.”

Castiel hummed. “It’s scary. Realizing how much of an impact  one human can make on your life.” He sighed, raised a hand to his forehead and running a hand through his hair. “Don’t be stupid, Michael.”

“Castiel- _Cas_.” Michael started, the nickname felt odd on his lips— unusual. He had never used nicknames for  anyone — not genuinely, but only in harsh ways. “How do I- how do I know what’s right”

Castiel’s lips curled upwards into what Michael presumed was meant to be a small smile— it came across more like a grimace, though. “You don’t.” He said, simply, before turning his head away from Michael and back towards Dean— towards  his human. Michael did the same.

* * *

> SIX: **JACK KLINE**

Michael  knew Gabriel would open his mouth. It was just a matter of time— and who he would tell it to. Enough people knew already— and Michael had almost forgotten about the confrontation with Gabriel only days before. That is, until Jack, the nephilim he still barely knew, knocked on his door, gently, and invited himself into Michael’s room during the few minutes of peace the archangel has been trying to get. “Uncle Gabriel said you had a crush on Adam.”

“He said  _what_?” Michael asked, snapping his head in Jack’s direction. He internally sighed.  Of _course_.

“That you had a crush on Adam,” Jack repeated, smiling. The smile was a bit unnerving; but then again, Michael still wasn’t used to human interaction. And Jack, himself, was odd— Michael did hope to get to know him better, though. He was Lucifer’s son— his nephew— no matter how much Jack considered the Winchester’s and Castiel his fathers, rather than Lucifer; and in all honesty, Michael didn’t blame him— not entirely. “Don’t worry, Michael. I won’t say anything. I just wanted to tell you that you two would be good for each other.”

“Did Gabriel tell you to say that?” Michael asked, frowning in dismay.

“Yes. He did!” Jack’s smile fell at the disappointment in Michael’s tone. “But I don’t lie— I believe it.”

“Oh,” Michael said, giving him a reassuring smile. “Thank you, Jack.”

“You’re welcome!” The boy grinned, before bounding out of Michael’s room. The archangel sighed, falling backward and closing his eyes, wondering just, exactly, why the one thing he wished would never get out now seemed to be common knowledge between  everyone . 

* * *

> SEVEN: **GOD**

The bar he had been summoned to was empty, except for the man in a booth, hunched over a laptop; there was an indecipherable country song playing in the background as Michael approached the man from behind, his footsteps seeming louder than the music itself. The bar radiated power; something Michael recognized as a power that only one entity he knows of could create. “Michael.“ The man— the being, Creation itself,— spoke, turning away from His laptop and towards Michael, his arms spread wide in greeting. “My son.”

His suspicions had been right, despite how much Michael had wished otherwise. “Fa-  _God_?” Michael asked, correcting himself before he could finish saying ‘Father’. He was not his Father— He had  never been his Father, and it was a shame it had taken this much of Michael’s existence to realize that.

“Oh,” God muttered, sounding a bit offended. “Playing the whole first name card. I see, I see. No big deal. Though, I thought  Lucifer was the one with daddy issues.”

Michael ignored His statement. “Why- why did you bring me here?”

“Eh. No reason specifically. I just wanted to check on my favorite son.” God shrugged.

“I am  not your favorite son,” Michael hissed, his voice trembling slightly as he took a step towards God, a shaky finger pointed at the deity. He had wished otherwise, with every bit of himself, but he knew he had never been God’s favorite— he had known for a long time; since He had still preferred Lucifer to Michael, even after everything Lucifer had done; the chaos and ruin he had sent Heaven to, the heartbreak and heartache he had caused with his mistakes. He had only been proven current when Castiel showed him everything God had done— when Castiel had shown him the  _truth_.

“Okay, yeah, you’re right. I don’t have favorites.” God shrugged once again, nonchalantly, and Michael felt his heart shatter; he had known, oh how he had known— but it hurt, even more, to hear it firsthand from God. “At least, you aren’t one of them. Too... desperate for validation.”

“What do you want?” Michael growled.

“Oh! Right,” God turned back towards Bi's laptop, gesturing for Michael to take a seat across from Him. Michael did, hesitantly sliding into the booth. “Well, I came to talk to you. About Adam.”

“Adam?” Michael asked, searching for clarification.

“Yes, Adam.” God rolled his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” The archangel knew he couldn’t play dumb with God— but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

God gave him an unimpressed look. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“I thought... you wouldn’t-“ Michael stumbled over his words, somewhat  grateful when God interrupted him.

“Know about your little crush?I’m omnipotent, Michael. I know  _everything_.”

“I was going to say  care .” Michael finished, defensively. It shouldn’t matter to God— not Michael’s crush on a human so insignificant to Him, a human so insignificant to His story that he had had to throw Adam into Hell for ten years until he was relevant to the plot.

“Care?” God asked, His eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t looking at Michael— His eyes were on His laptop as He typed away, sounding a bit disinterested in the conversation. Michael wished he could get up and leave— but he knew that he couldn’t simply fly away from  God ; God would find him, no matter what, and unleash His wrath on to Michael for leaving. “Right. I don’t particularly care that you wanna have sex with your vessel. Really- go crazy. Have all the sex you want.”

“I-“ Michael started, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“ But. ” God interpreted before he could finish. “I came to tell you that you’re not making the right choice.”

“ _What_?”

“Catching ‘feelings’ for him. He’s human. He’ll live, he’ll die, and he’ll leave you.”

Michael scoffed at his words that were dripping in hypocrisy. “Like  you’ve never left me before.”

“Hey- I’m not the bad guy here, Michael.” God stopped typing on His laptop, placing a hand to His chest as He feigned offense. He sighed. “I’m just warning you. It’s easy enough to create and destroy a human soul. It just takes a snap of my fingers. Demonstrates. And you, my strongest archangel, can’t create a soul, much less bring back a destroyed one.”

Michael heard the threat in his words; prominent against what God was spewing out. He would destroy Adam if he felt like it— Adam was Michael’s one, true weakness, and God knew it. “I- I-“

“Unless you’d like to try? Maybe we can see just how powerful you are— the limits to what you can heal a soul from.” God’s lips quirked upwards into a grin, one dripping in malice and ruthlessness.

“Shut  _up_.” Michael’s voice rose as he stood up, slamming his fists onto the table. The laptop lifted in the air momentarily at the force of his fists hitting the table, but God didn’t flinch.

“I wonder if you’d be this feisty with me if Adam was here. Or would you just be all bark and no bite? Just sayin’-“

“I am leaving,” Michael said, sliding out of the booth. He wasn’t sure where the courage had come from— whether it was simply an adrenaline rush, or his anger rising even higher after God’s threat or something else entirely. He did know, however, that God was watching intently as Michael gave Him a cold glare, before turning his back to Him, and storming away from the booth.

“Hm. I see how it is.” God muttered, the sound of fingers clicking on keys starting once again before Michael flew away. “I’ll see you soon, Michael. Good luck with Adam. It would be a  _shame_ if anything were to happen to him.”

Michael didn’t get a chance to respond; he had landed— somewhere on the west coast of the United States, ready to take his rage out on whatever small cities he could find. He’d check on Adam once he did so; not because he felt he still owed it to watch over the kid— something he had forgotten about a long time ago— but because he did genuinely care, and God knew that. God would use that against him; he’d make the archangel forget entirely about reason and jump straight into fight-or-flight mode whenever he wished.

Michael didn’t care, though. As long as Adam was safe.

* * *

> EIGHT: **SAM WINCHESTER**

Sam, Michael suspected, had known long before Gabriel had. 

“I appreciate everything you’ve done to help us, Michael,” He had cornered the archangel in the bunker, an eyebrow peeled in the air, his arms crossed over his chest. Michael hummed in response, nodding for Sam to continue. “And I appreciate everything you’ve done for  _Adam_ , specifically.”

“What are you insinuating?” Michael asked, knowing full well what Sam was trying to tell him.

“Thank you, Michael,” Sam sighed, lowering his arms— his eyebrow still stayed up, though. “For being there for him when Dean and I weren’t. He... he’s a good kid. He deserves you. And from what I’ve seen, as of recently— you deserve him, too.”

“I’m glad I was able to be there for him,” Michael said. “Thank you, Sam. I’ll keep what you said in mind.”

Sam gave him a small smile. “Good,” He nodded, curtly, before turning on his heel and leaving Michael in the bunkers hallway to realize he had basically just gained Sam’s blessing for something he was still debating even telling Adam or not.

“Huh,” He chuckled, shrugging, before turning the opposite was of where Sam was walking and set off to ponder even more about his decision. 

* * *

> NINE: **LUCIFER**

He hadn't expected Lucifer to be the last to know. Lucifer was his brother— his best friend, even if he was a pain in the ass at times— but he had always known Michael the best out of all of Michael's siblings; even _Raphael_.

“Lucifer. I need to tell you something.” Michael started, pausing for a moment before adding “ _important_.”

“Tell me something important?” Lucifer frowned, leaning forward in the kitchen chair he sat in, resting his elbows onto the table and settling his chin in his hands. “Huh. That’s weird.”

“What?” Michael asked, looking down at his younger brother. He didn’t want to sit down across from him; he didn’t want to be at Lucifer’s mercy. His brother would scrutinize him, pick him apart, question his decision— or completely stand behind it.

”You’ve never wanted to tell me something _important_ before.” Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, still frowning at Michael.

”Well... I think you’d be good with this.” Michael returned the frown Lucifer gave him.

”Uh-huh.” The Devil rolled his eyes, dramatically— as per usual. ”What is it?”

”I’m going to tell Adam today,” Michael said, quickly. He barely believed the words as he spoke them; they seemed almost unbelievable. He had gone this long ignoring his feelings, and now he was swearing that he’d confront them; swearing to his brother, too— his brother who would, quite literally, beat the shit out of him if Michael backed out now.

“Hm?” Lucifer hummed, lifting his chin and furrowing his eyebrows together. 

“I think... I’m going to tell Adam today.” Michael repeated, slower this time so Lucifer could hear.

“Tell him  _what_?” Lucifer asked, furrowing his eyebrows even closer together, and Michael realized he had made a drastic mistake. Lucifer hadn’t known. He hadn’t known about Michael’s ‘crush’— which, looking back at it, did make sense. He hadn’t teased Michael about it, he hadn’t said anything about Adam.

Michael was an absolute idiot. “You are... serious.” He stated, his eyes widening in incredulity.

“As my own fall from Heaven,” Lucifer snorted, his tone dry. “What’re you gonna tell him?”

“It’s nothing,” Michael said, turning around, ready to leave the kitchen and find someone else— literally, he could have chosen to tell  anyone else in the Bunker, yet he had chosen the one person who hadn’t known; the one person he had actually expected to know, the person he thought had already known. “Nevermind.”

“Clearly it’s something, Micha,” Lucifer said, and Michael frowned at the use of the nickname— the nickname Lucifer had used, back at some point before Creation.

“ _Lucifer_...”

“Hey- I won’t judge you.” Lucifer chuckled. “Just- tell me? Please? I’m even using my manners and saying the magic word.”

Michael sighed, waving his hand and pulling the chair across from Lucifer out. He sat down in it, closing his eyes for a moment. “I’m going to... tell him how I... feel.”

“Oh? What- do you, like, hate him or something?” Lucifer asked. “You wanna revoke your whole guardian-angel-slash-charge thing you two have going on?”

Michael had begun to have second thoughts on considering himself the idiot. He had always believed Lucifer to be intelligent— and he knew that was the case. He knew that Lucifer was much smarter than he let on. But the Devil was a  dumbass , as Adam would have oh-so-gently put it. “No- I’m going to tell him how... I  _feel_.” He related, adding as much emphasis as he could on the word ‘feel’, in hope that Lucifer would understand.

“You just- oh.  Oh .” Lucifer gasped, the realization dawning in him. “Like... _ love_?” He said the word as if it offended him.

Out of everyone he had spoken to— everyone who had realized the truth before Lucifer had— Michael had never wanted to curl up and die in embarrassment as much as Lucifer made him want to. “I don’t think I have referred to it as that. But yes, I... I guess so.”

“Oh, my Dad.” Lucifer gasped, another time, his mouth falling into an ‘o’ position. He sounded genuinely happy for Michael, despite the grimace on his face. “That’s- that’s awesome! I’m happy for you, Michael.”

“Thank you, Luc-“

“Wait.” Lucifer cut him off, his face falling into a frown. His voice was serious as he asked: “how long?”

“Hm?”

“How long have you been head over heels for him?” Michael bit back a bark of laughter at the shock on Lucifer’s face. “Cause I’ve never- I’ve never noticed. Holy shit.”

“Oh- since... since before the Cage,” Michael answered, honestly. He had been infatuated with Adam as soon as he had seen the boy; his soul brighter than any other human’s he had ever seen, brighter than even Dean Winchester’s. He had regretted possessing Adam as soon as the boy had said ‘yes’— and after centuries of time spent with him, centuries of time spent locked away with him, Michael had only regretted everything Adam had been through, even more, even the parts Michael hadn’t had a direct role in. “His soul was absolutely... beautiful. And centuries of solitude only added onto that appreciation, I guess.”

“Who else knows?” Lucifer asked.

“ _Um_ , ”

“No, no, no-“ The Devil groaned, banging his forehead against the table; once, twice, three times. “Why- why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew!” Michael said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

“Who else knows?” Lucifer repeated his question, his voice deadly serious. “Give me names, Michael.”

“Um... practically everyone. The Winchesters, Gabriel, Castiel, Raphael...” Michael paused, giving Lucifer a moment to let it sink in before he continued. “Amara.  _God_.”

“Jesus- what the fuck, Michael?” Lucifer sounded full-on  offended . More so than Michael would have ever thought him to be, especially in a situation like  this.”

“Stop getting me confused with him! It’s been eons, Lucifer, let it go!” Michael hissed, roughly setting his fist against the table. “But I seriously thought you knew!”

“And you _haven’t_ told Adam yet?”

“I planned to! I just- I just wanted to let you know first. Because I thought you knew.” Michael sighed through his nostrils towards the end, massaging the bridge of his nose another time.

“Michael. If you don’t get your ass to Adam’s room right now and kiss him senseless, I will do it for you.” Lucifer threatened, his voice becoming dangerously low as he jammed his finger in Michael’s direction, the frown back on his face.

“Fine.” Michael threw his hands in the air, standing up from the chair he was in. “Thank you, Lucifer.” He said, before turning around to leave the kitchen and find Adam. He was ready— for the first time. He was ready to tell him, and he wasn’t going to give up, to not tell Adam.

“You’re welcome, Michael! Now get a move on! Go get ‘em, tiger!” Lucifer shouted after him, making finger guns in Michael’s direction as the eldest archangel left the kitchen. (And in all honesty, Michael  really wanted to die from embarrassment due to his entire confrontation with Lucifer. But he wouldn’t— not until he told Adam, that is.)

* * *

> TEN: **ADAM MILLIGAN**

”Adam,” Michael took a deep inhale as he knocked on Adam’s door, inviting himself in before the human could do so himself. “I have to tell you something. 

“Yeah- what is it, Michael?” Adam said, laying on his chest on his bed, and looking up from the book he was reading. 

“We've been... together, for a long time.” Michael started, standing a bit awkwardly in front of the door. He didn’t dare venture any further into Adam’s room, in fear that when he got to the declaration that Adam would take it negatively.

”We have, yeah,” Adam nodded, closing his book and rolling off of the bed, quiet gracefully, Michael noted.

”And... at that time, I’ve realized some things.” Michael said, slowly, as he tried to think of the right way to phrase his words.

”Like...?” Adam inclined his head; a gesture for Michael to continue on.

Michael sighed. ”I- I feel things for you. Things I’ve never felt for... anyone before. A human, nonetheless.”

” _Oh_.”  Adam gasped, his face overtaken by surprise, and Michael realized just how close Adam was— only a few feet away.

”I understand if- if the feelings aren’t requited.” Michael paused, taking a shaky inhale. ”Actually- uh- we can forget about this, and pretend I didn’t say anything- if that will make you more comfortable-“

”Michael.” Adam mumbled, breathlessly, as he to a step towards the archangel. ”Shut up.”

”I-” Michael was cut off by Adam’s hot lips pressing against his own— the kiss quick and desperate. Adam pulled away, after a moment; panting, his cheeks bright red. “ Oh,”

”Yeah,” Adam grinned, a bit hesitantly. “I- uh-“

“I love you,” Michael said, quickly. “I think. I’m still not- I’m still not used to human emotions and... and yeah,”

“I love you, too,” Adam replied, his grin widening. “I think I have for a long time.”

“Me too,” Michael nodded, and Adam leaned forward, pressing a quick peck to Michael’s lips.

And of course, the only thing running through Michael’s mind was that that had gone a lot easier than he thought it would have.

_Seriously_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid i’m so sorry pls i actually Hate it and i Hate how long i spent on it
> 
> okay yeah happy new years!! i hope 2020 treats you all well <3


End file.
